Armor and Accessories
In addition to weapons, characters in zodiac may also choose to equip armor to boost not only defense but also a variety of other stats. Armor comes in the several catagories and subcatagories as seen below and may include stat boosting prefixes and suffixes. Types of armor Plate - Plate armor refers to armor that is generally used by melee warrior-type characters. These are known for thier high defense rating. Scale - This refers to the armor thieves ''or ''scouts wear, they have average defense rating. Light - Scale armor refers to armor that is generally used for characters who use a mixture of magic and melee skills, they specialize in melee with the second lowest defense 'rating. '''Cloth - This refers to the armor mage-type characters use. Mages use magical spells that consume larger amounts of MP. This armor type has the lowest defense rating out of all of the armor types. Head Guards Plate *Torn Leather Helmet - Level 1 - Defense 15, Warrior, Scout, Battlechanter, Thief, Monk, Paladin, Gladiator, Assassin, Runeprowler, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Dark Knight, Ranger. *Gold Platemail Helmet - Level 20 - 110 defense, Warrior, Scout, Battlechanter, Thief, Monk, Paladin, Gladiator, Assassin, Runeprowler, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Dark Knight, Ranger *Bronze Bascinet - Level 25 '' *Bascinet -'' Level 30 - 160 defense - Warrior, Gladiator, Paladin, *Gold Bascinet - Level 35 *Platinum Bascinet - Level 40 - 235 defense - Warrior, Gladiator, Dark Knight, Paladin *Damask Armet - Level 45 -'' ' *Aura Armet - ''Level 50 *Regal War Helm - Level 55 *Hallowed Helm - Level 60 Scale *Petasos - Level 25 - ''Defense 122, Scout, Battlechanter, Thief, Ranger, Druid *Camoflauge Petasos - ''Level 30, Defense 145, Scout, Battlechanter, Thief, Ranger, Druid *Serpenthide Petasos -'' Level 35,' Defense 167', Scout, Battlechanter, Thief, Ranger, Druid *Dragonhide Petasos - ''Level 40 *Gaian Beret - Level 45 *Chrome Beret - Level 50 *Shadowed Hood -'' Level 55'', Defense 257, Scout, Battlechanter, Thief, Ranger, Druid *Demonhide Hat - Level 60 Light *Akai Kabuto - Level 25, Defense 116, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Assassin, Runeprowler, Monk *Midori Kabuto - Level 30, Defense 137, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Assassin, Runeprowler, Monk. *Kiro Kabuto - Level 35, Defense 158, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Assassin, Runeprowler, Monk *Aioiro Kabuto - Level 40, Defense 180, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Assassin, Runeprowler, Monk *Shuiro Kabuto - Level 45, Defense 201, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Assassin, Runeprowler, Monk * *Seki Hatsuburi - Level 55, Defense 243, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Assassin, Runeprowler, Monk *Abyssal Horn Helm - Level 60, Defense 265, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger, Assassin, Runeprowler, Monk Cloth * Torn Burlap Hat - Level 1 - Defense 14, Mage, Necromancer, All other ~mancers, Timeweaver, Priest, Druid, Summoner, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger *Flax Hat - Level 8 - Defense 41, Mage, Necromancer, All others ~mancers, Timeweaver, Priest, Druid, Summoner, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger *Wool Hat - Level 12 - Defense 56, Mage, Necromancer, All others ~mancers, Timeweaver, Priest, Druid, Summoner, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger *Velvet Hat - Level 15, Defense 68, +6 MP, Mage, Necromancer, All others ~mancers, Timeweaver, Priest, Druid, Summoner, Ninja, Bladeweaver, Avenger *Moth Silk Hat- Level 20,Currently doesn't give Fl buff. Defense 87, +6 Spell Power, Mage, Necromancer, ~mancers, Timeweaver, Priest, Summoner, Druid. Chest Guards Plate Scale Light Cloth Hand Guards Plate Scale Light Cloth Footwear Plate Scale Light Cloth Accessories Heart of Abraxis Insignia of the Blade Freelancer Sigil Prefixes Amethyst: +50 Mp, +5 Dark Affinity Apprentice's: +60 MP Archmage's: +6 intelligence, +100mp, +12 Spell power, +10 maximum stats Battlemaster's: +6 Strength, +425 hp, +2% dodge, +9% damage, +10 Maximum stats Blinding: +2% chance to blind target Caster's: +120 MP Cerulean: +6 intelligence, +8 Water Affinity Chilling: +2% chance to chill target Clear: +120 mp, +8 Light Affinity Corrosive: +2% chance to cause corrosion Defender's: +6 stamina, +500 hp, +50 defense, +10 maximum stats, +3% defense, -2% damage dealt Gladiator's: +5 strength, +6 damage Green: +2 Dexterity, +3 Wind Affinity Gusty: +2% chance to knockback Jade: +4 Dexterity, +5 Wind Affinity Mage's: +4 Intelligence, +25 MP, +4 Spell Power Masterful: +5 Maximum stats Mental: +300 MP Nightblade's: +6 dexterity, +350 HP, +2% critical rate, +3% damage, +10 maximum stats, +6%critical attack damage Ninja's: +5 Dexterity, +6% dodge Peasant's: +600 HP Ruby: +4 Strength, +5 Fire Affinity Sapphire: +4 Intelligence, +5 Water Affinity Soldier's: +1200 HP Steady: +5% defense, -4% damage dealt Summoner's: +5 Intelligence, +25 MP, +8 Spell Power Thief's: +4 Dexterity, +4% dodge Topaz: +4 Stamina, +5 Earth Affinity White: +150 HP, +3 Light Affinity Suffixes of Blessed Nature: +7 light affinity, +7 Earth Affinity of Brawn: +11 Strength of Depletion: Returns 2% damage done as HP of Embers: +3 fire affinity of Flames: +5 Fire affinity of Gaia: +5 Earth Affinity of Intelligence: +5 Intelligence of Mighty Rending: +7 Fire affinity, +7 Earth Affinity of Mountains: +8 Earth Affinity of Protection: +45 defense of Requiem: +7 Dark affinity, +7 Earth Affinity of Shadows: +5 Dark affinity of Sorcery: +3 spell power of Stamina: +5 Stamina of Storms: +5 Wind Affinity of Tidal Wave: +7 Water Affinity, +7 Earth Affinity of Tides: +5 Water Affinity of Vigor: +3 Strength